Your mine, I am yours
by VictoriqueXDeXBlois
Summary: Lucy, tired and sick of being treated as if she is invisible. One day after having enough she decides to join another guild, Sabertooth... RougeXLucy? StingXLucy? NatsuXLucy?
1. Chapter 1: Nobody Cares

**Sorry if you don't like my fanfic! The rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! I am just doing a fanfic! This is the first fanfic I've ever done so leave a review it'd be pretty helpful to get some pointers since I'm new to this thing! Thanks :) Hope ya enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: **

**Lucy's P.O.V.**  
I walked in to the guild, sat down at the bar, "Can I have a vanilla milkshake?" "Sure." Mira nodded and smiled at Lucy. "Here you go Lu-chan." Mira said, "Oh thanks." I started drinking the milkshake. A pink haired mage stood up on a table and shouted "Everyone! I have an announcement, today Lisanna is joining our team!" I spit out my milk shake_, WHAT?_ "Well what about Lucy?" asked a member of Fairy Tail, "Well I'm sure Lucy would be just fine with going on solo missions now, right Luce?" I made an unsure face, "Come on please Luce! Please?!" Natsu pleaded, "Okay fine." I said still making an unsure face.  
**~2 weeks later~  
**Ever since Lisanna replaced me I am invisible to Fairy Tail, they don't notice me when I walk in from a life threatening mission and come back covered in bandages. The only people that talk to me is Mira, Wendy and Levy. Mira talks to me when I order things but besides that she doesn't bother to ask me anything, Wendy and Levy actually care about me, they're concerned when I walk in covered in bandages but they're both going on a mission that lasts 3 months so know one really talks to me.  
I walked in to the guild and I felt a bit dizzy, it felt like I'm going to faint, I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor. I_ fainted _but no one seemed to care, I stayed in the same position waiting for someone to notice me instead someone stepped on me, Natsu. "Let's go on a mission!" Natsu held out a flyer for a mission, "Sure." Gray said, "I don't mind." Erza nodded, "Yay!" Lisanna jumped. "Why don't we leave to the train station now?!" They all agreed and walked out of the door stepping all over my back leaving dirty foot prints on my shirt.  
Maybe I should just leave this guild because I don't like being treated as a door mat. _No_, I still have Wendy and Levy it's worth staying in this guild for them.  
**~The next day~  
**I came to back the guild from a mission that left wounds all over my body and my clothes torn up. _Maybe I should just go home and come back tomorrow,_ and walked out of the guild but I felt dizzy again.

**Normal P.O.V.  
**Lucy walked out of the guild feeling dizzy again but fainted this time she hit her head hard. When she finally awoke there was a pool of blood forming around her. _Is anyone going to notice me? Am I going to die? No I am not going to die, I just need to get up and go to a hospital._ Lucy stood up in attempt to get to a hospital, she ended up falling back in to her pool of blood, _is anyone going to notice this dying girl here? No Lucy they won't notice they haven't noticed you in 3 weeks they won't notice you now. _Lucy thought as she started licking her lips. A hand appeared in front of her, she looked up to see Rouge. "Your bleeding a lot, just let me take you to a doctor." She reached out for his hand, to her surprise he picked her up bridal style, "Uhh.." Lucy said while turning red, "Your in no condition to walk, you might end up falling."  
**~At the hospital~  
**"Thanks for helping me Rouge." Lucy said, then smiled. "If I may ask why were you lying unconscious in front of your guild?" Rouge questioned, Lucy started to tear up, "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble but the guild was ignoring me for some reason, I don't know what I did wrong!" Lucy said as she started bursting in to tears. "I thought that Fairy Tail wasn't suppose to hurt their nakama?" Rouge asked, Lucy ignored the question and said "Why did you help me? We're enemies after all. You could have just left me there to die or watch me die. Why?" "Well I couldn't stand seeing a girl _like you_ die." Rouge answered. "Well if you want to quit Fairy Tail your welcome to join Sabertooth." he said, "I can't, I can't leave them they're my family, although they did ignore me, family is family." Lucy said while crying, "But if they were your _family_ they wouldn't have just let you _die_ in front of the guild?" Lucy remained silent, _Rouge is right, if they were my family they would have noticed that I fainted. _"See, I'll give you time to think but just so you know Sabertooth has changed they aren't _as_ mean as before." Rouge walked off saying "If you change your mind I'll be waiting at the fountain, Monday at 5:00."

Lucy healed up in 1 week and she went out and went to Fairy Tail, it was Sunday she had a day to decide. She walked in to the guild and sat down at the bar and waited for someone to greet her. The whole entire day she sat there waiting for someone to talk to her, no one talked to her the entire day. She has made her decision, "Master." She said while entering his office, "I want to leave Fairy Tail." She said without hesitation, "Why my child?" Macrov questioned, "I feel like, like I don't belong here anymore, like know one cares about me." Lucy said while tearing up. "My child I don't want you to suffer, I want you to be happy so what ever decision you make I hope you're happy." Macrov said wisely. "I've already made my choice, I'm leaving and joining Sabertooth." Lucy said, "My child I don't want you to leave and join Sabertooth but if you think that's what'll make you feel better, I hope your happy there." Macrov replied, "But I before you go it pains me to do this but I must remove your guild mark." He put his hand over her guild mark and removed the guild mark, it was dissolving in to the air.  
After the master removed her guild mark she left to her apartment. Lucy packed all of her belongings, and started writing a letter to Fairy Tail.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

Once you've read this letter I'm probably gone by now, I've left the guild. I left because family is _**family**_**, you guys were know family to me these past weeks. I came in the guild covered in bandages but know one came to help. Oh and another time I fainted in front of the guild but you guys were too busy to notice and I ended up being used as a door mat. OH and another time I fainted outside of the guild, this time I hit my head hard and made a big pool of blood. Did you guys decide to help me? NOPE! You guys left me there to die! But thanks to a friend from a different guild I'm **_**not **_**dead.  
Everyone I will miss you, if Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna are reading this give the letters on my bed to Wendy and Levy and only Wendy and Levy read their letters.**

Sincerely,  
**The invisible girl, Lucy**  
As she finished up the letter she started tearing up. _No, I must show Fairy Tail that I'm strong. I must not show any weaknesses to them, they don't deserve my tears. _Lucy thought as she started wiping up her tears. She fell asleep in her empty room, on her empty mattress.

**~The next day~  
**Lucy woke up and decided to take one last bath in this apartment, she took the bath for a long time, savoring every moment, since she knew she wasn't ever going to come back. She got out of the bath and decided to go shopping, she shopped for lots of new clothes, shoes, hair ribbons, and under garments. Before she knew it, it was already 4:50, _shoot, it takes 20 minutes to get to the fountain from here. _Lucy grabbed all of her bags and started running towards the fountain. _I guess I'll make it there in 5 minutes,_ she smirked. As she ran and ran to the fountain Lucy felt free. Before she knew it, she was already at the fountain, she saw Rouge sitting there quietly. She approached him silently, "Hey I made it just in time." Lucy said as she smiled, "Yeah just one more minute and I would've left." Rouge said then smirked. "Okay then let's get going."_  
_  
**Sorry if you thought that it was too cheesy or something, if you have something to suggest then please do so. After all it is my first fan fiction it'd be helpful if you gave me pointers. It took me 3 hours to finish this, I had to blast up Fairy Tail music to inspire me, it did work though! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sabertooth!

**The rightful owner of Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima! Not me! Hope ya like it! :P Thanks for who ever reviewed, even though you guys did leave a little comment it did make me feel inspired. Hope ya no that! leoslady4ever, Wub-WubGirl24, and Hinagiku Zeelmart! I know it's only 3 people but your reviews did help me lots! Thanks! Oh and Sorry I made an error in the last one, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again! :)**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Sabertooth!

Normal P.O.V.  
Lucy started drifting to sleep while she was on the train, Rouge couldn't sleep at all due to his motion sickness. Lucy woke up to see Rouge curled up in a ball, "Oh your finally awake." Rouge said silently, "You have motion sickness too?" Lucy asked, "Yeah all dragon slayers have motion sickness," Rouge replied, still curled up in a ball. "Here," Lucy said as she moved towards the window and made room, "You can lay your head on my lap, it helped Natsu a lot." Rouge didn't hesitate, he layed down and put his head on her lap, "Hmmm it really does help," Rouge said while getting less green. "Natsu, who was he to you? A crush? A lover? A friend?" Rouge asked, curious, "Well...he was a team mate, a special team mate. I did have a little crush on him but he was incredible. You can come back from a bad solo mission but once you start talking to him it's like all your problems just went away. Well aside from him breaking in to my apartment and being annoying, he was the best team mate I can ever ask for." Lucy said while blushing slightly to the question he asked. "Well he seemed like a pretty important person to you, why did you leave?" Rouge asked, "I left because I felt alone, like no one understood me. But I thought that maybe if I joined Sabertooth you guys will understand me and make me less lonely." Lucy said, sure of her answer. The rest of the trip was silent and awkward, until the train came to a stop. Rouge flew out of Lucy's lap and landed of the floor, "U..urgg..Can you watch out next time?" Rouge said while grabbing on to the frame of the seat, attempting to get up. Lucy giggled as he struggled, Rouge pointed his pointer finger at her and said "You...next time you be careful!"  
**~At Sabertooth~**  
They arrived to Sabertooth, it looked like it was built on a rocky area but as Lucy looked at Sabertooth more closely she saw a saber-toothed cat with it's mouth opened. _Wow, it's incredible!_ Lucy squealed in her thoughts. Lucy smiled while looking at the scenery, her eyes began to sparkle, _she looks so full of life and beautiful. She looked different than before, she looks happy. _Rouge thought while studying Lucy's face. Lucy then caught him studying her face, "Ermmm...? What are you doing?" Lucy said while turning red. "Nothing just studying your face." Rouge said casually, "What?" Lucy asked confused, "Anyway, I think you need to speak to master before you can consider your self part of Sabertooth." Rouge said.  
**~At the masters office~  
**"Why does a _fairy _want to join my guild?" The master said while stroking his beard with his massive muscles, "Ex-fairy." Lucy coughed, "Anyway, I want to showthe _fairies _that I am strong, I am here and I am Lucy Hearfilia." Lucy said with no doubt or hesitation in her tone. "Hnnnn..." The master said while, still, stroking his beard. "I guess but let me tell you this little girl, this guild is tough and not soft like those damn fairies. You need to learn how to fight cause that's the only way you'll ever survive in here." he said while leaning back in his chair, "Where do you want your guild mark?" he questioned, "I want it on the palm of my right hand and white." _I don't want it to be in the same spot as Fairy Tail's guild mark was at, I don't want to be reminded of them and by using white it'll say I've changed, I'm not that old Lucy you guys used to no, I am different. _"Are you trying to hide your Sabertooth pride?!" The master questioned, angry, "No." She simply said, "I want it to be on the other side of my _other_ guilds mark," Lucy answered, "Hmmm," The man said while putting the mark on the palm of her right hand

**~At Fairy Tail~  
**"LU-CHAN!" Screamed Levy and Wendy as they arrived in the guild, "Huh?" They both said confused. "Where's Lucy?" They both questioned. "Like we no," a guild member told them, "Mira, where Lu-chan? Did she go on a mission?" Levy asked, "Ermmm... I'm not really sure but shhhh keep it down, she might be here!" Mira replied, "What are you talking about?" Wendy asked, "Oh yeah you guys weren't here, since it's almost her birthday for the past few weeks we've been planning a surprise party for her, just 1 more day then it's July 1st! Since Natsu or Gray can't keep their mouths shut, we had to ignore her." Mira said, looking around making sure Lucy wasn't here. "Why would you ignore her, she could have taken it the wrong way." Wendy asked, concerned, "Wendy let's go to Lucy's apartment!" Levy shouted loud enough for the guild to hear. "Hey you guys we should go with them! I haven't talked to her in forever!" Nastu said, they all agreed and approached Levy and Wendy, "Hey guys can we tag along?" Natsu asked. "Sure." Levy and Wendy both said.  
**~At Lucy's apartment~  
**"Hey the doors locked!" Nastu shouted, still trying to open the door. "Oh no maybe Lucy's in trouble!" Levy said. "Lucy don't worry! I'll save you!" Natsu shouted and kicked down the door, "Oh awesome, he got the door open." Gray said, "Lucy!" shouted Happy as they walked in to her empty apartment. "WHAT?! Where is everything!?" Natsu shouted as he searched her bathroom, under her mattress, in her closet, everywhere. "Look there is a letter," Erza pointed out and picked it up, "Oh no.." Erza whispered as she skimmed the letter, "You guys, Lucy left." Erza said with sadness in her voice, "What?! No way! Lucy wouldn't leave just like that, read the letter!" Natsu shouted, Erza started reading.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

Once you've read this letter I'm probably gone by now, I've left the guild. I left because family is _family_, you guys were know family to me these past weeks.

"No, she misunderstood." Gray said with guilt in his voice

**I came in the guild covered in bandages but know one came to help. Oh and another time I fainted in front of the guild but you guys were too busy to notice and I ended up being used as a door mat.**

"Natsu!" Shouted Lisanna, "See I'd knew she fainted but you came up with the childish idea of stepping on her back! She's gone now!" Lisanna shouted while crying.

**OH and another time I fainted outside of the guild, this time I hit my head hard and made a big pool of blood. Did you guys decide to help me? NOPE! You guys left me there to die! But thanks to a friend from a different guild I'm _not _dead.**

"She fainted again?!" Natsu asked, shocked. "We should have watched out for her." Natsu said while burring his hands in to his face.

**Everyone I will miss you, if Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna are reading this give the letters on my bed to Wendy and Levy and only Wendy and Levy read their letters.**

Sincerely,  
The invisible girl, Lucy  
"No she couldn't have," Erza said in a serious tone, "She left us for good." Erza said quietly. Wendy and Levy picked up their letters and began reading them. "She went to Sabertooth!" Wendy and Levy shouted at the same time. "What?" Gray asked in a serious tone, "Let me see that letter!" Natsu asked, "No! Lucy said it's for our eyes only!" Wendy declared, "Yeah!" Levy agreed. "She's at Sabertooth, eh?" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her.

**Hehe! Hope you liked it! Leave a review it'd help to no your over all opinion on this so far! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will come out as soon as possible! Have a wonderful day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: You can join our team!

**Rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! Hehe! Hope ya enjoy! Oh and sorry if I forgot to include you in the last chapter, there was only 3 people that reviewed and I wrote it after I finished the first chapter! So sorry!**

Chapter 3: You can join our team!

Normal P.O.V.  
~At Lucy's Apartment~  
"Let's go get Lucy back!" Natsu shouted as he bolted out of Lucy's old apartment, "Wait," Erza said as she caught Natu's scarf, "Let's go to the master first or tell the guild." Erza said, finishing her sentence,  
**~At Fairy Tail~  
**"Master!" Shouted Natsu as he ran in to the master's office, "What is it?! You ignorant fool!" Master shouted as Natsu ran in, "Did you no that Lucy quit Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, "You idiot, of course he knows! When ever a person quits we take away their guild mark!" Gray said while hitting Natsu in the head, "Shut up frosty the snow man!" Natsu shouted at Gray, "Flame-brain!" "Stripper!" "Brainless idiot!" "Ice cube!" "Hot head!" "Both of you! Stop your bickering!" Erza said while knocking out Natsu, "Anyway master why didn't you tell us?" Erza questioned, "She wrote you a letter didn't she? She explained it all, how you guys were being _bad_ nakama." Macrov said with shadows under his eyes.  
"No master you misunderstood, it's almost her birthday and since Gray and Natsu can't keep their mouths shut we just had to ignore her." Erza said, "Well you guys should have been careful, you guys just lost a guild member now." Macrov said coldly, "You guys must win her back now, but it'll be hard. She's already fitting in with Sabertooth." Macrov said silently. Everyone was silently, guilty that they ignored Lucy or wasn't there for her when she needed them. "We need to win her back you guys! We need to show her we care!" Levy shouted as her voice was filled with guilt and bravery. They all exchanged looks, then smiled. "For Lucy!" They all shouted while pumping their fist in the air.  
**~At Sabertooth~  
**"Okay, little girl, you need to start training. Going on solo missions everyday will help your magic power and strength, try to do that often." The master of Sabertooth said to Lucy as she walked out of his office, "Mkay! But first I need to find a place to live!" She said while waving her hand in the air, "Look it's that Fairy Tail scum. What's she doing here?" asked a member of Sabertooth, "I'm not a _fairy_ anymore! **I am Lucy Heartfilia** a new member of Sabertooth!" Lucy shouted back at the member, making sure the whole entire guild heard her. Then she walked out and decided to start searching for an apartment. She looked all around town and found a 1 room, 1 bath, kitchen, living room apartment for 500,000 jewel. _This is about how good it gets, well I'll take it or I'll sleep in an ally. _She bought the apartment, furnished, and unpacked all of her new clothes and old clothes. She started un-packing her bathroom belongings, she found her old vanilla bath soap. She threw it in to the trash and replaced it with white rose bath soap, _I hate the smell of vanilla, it reminds me of _**_them_**_. _"Hey!" Sting said while walking in through the window. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Lucy said, sounding pissed. "Rouge told me that an ex-fairy joined our guild, came here to congratulate you. Well anyway, Rouge and I want to invite you to a celebration picnic, be at the park at 7:00." He said while jumping out of the window.  
_I only have 1 hour to get ready,_ Lucy took a bath in white rose soap, then she got dressed wearing a white frilly dress, her hair in pig tails, a white head band, and white heels. She wanted to put her keys in a different place, _Oh! I got an idea!_ She took out a piece of rope and made sure it could fit around her wrist, then she started tying her keys on it, then she put if around her wrist. "Perfect now if I just want to get a key, I just need to un attach it." Lucy looked at the clock, "6:45, I better get going then." She walked out of her apartment, "Wait I don't know where the park is." She paused for a moment then pulled out a silver key, "Pyxis! I summon the!" A light formed and Pyxis appeared. "I want to get to the park ,Pyxis, but I don't know where it is." Lucy told Pyxis, he nodded his head and pointed towards north, "Oh okay! Thanks, you can go back now, bye!" She closed his gate a started to walk north.

**~Team Natsu on a train~  
**Nastu was having his usual motion sickness, Gray was playing around with his ice magic, Erza was staring off in to space, Levy was playing with her hair nervously, Wendy was playing with her fingers, also, nervously, Lisanna fell asleep, leaning on Erza. The train came to a stop, "Everyone! We're here! Natsu!" She said while punching him in the stomach, "Wow, even I feel bad for him," the ice mage said. "Shut up frosty...I don't need your pitty." Natsu said while coughing up blood. "Let's go get Lucy back!" Natsu said while wiping up blood from his mouth.

**~At the picnic~  
**Lucy arrived just in time, she sat down in between Rouge and Sting. "He~llo." She said happily while drinking a glass of water, "Why are you in such a good mood?" Sting asked, while biting in to a sandwich, "Hmmm? Oh, well I just feel great about joining Sabertooth." She said while happily biting in to a sandwich, "Yum~my! Who made this?" Lucy asked, "That guy right there," Sting said pointing to Rouge. "Wow, it's a-m-a-z-i-n-g~!" Lucy said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah- thanks." Rouge blushed slightly, then awkwardly bit in to his sandwich. "Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you, why are you being so friendly with me?" Lucy asked Sting, "Your an ex-fairy, your not on their side anymore, why should I hate you?" He said while looking up at the sky. _He does make a good point, _Lucy thought to her self. "How is Sabertooth so far?" Rouge asked, "It's really fun! I'm glad I joined! Although, I can't wait to go on a mission!" Lucy smiled as she said that. "Oh yeah you don't have a team," Sting said, "You can _join_ our team." Lucy's eyes started to tear up, "Really?! You guys are the best!" She put her arms around both of their neck, smiled, then laughed.  
"Lucy!" a distant voice said, "Lucy!" The distant voice got closer and closer, "Lucy, I hear someone calling your name." Rouge said. The voice got closer but Lucy was too busy having a good time to notice, finally the person who called her name was here, Natsu. "What the fuck! Slow down!" An ice mage shouted, they approached Natsu and saw Lucy, she was having a great time laughing and crying. "Lucy..." Natsu said, "What do you need Sting?" She said while popping a cracker in her mouth, unaware that it was Natsu. "What the hell!? I'm not that damn Sting! Do I sound like him!" Natsu shouted, "Oh I'm sorry Rouge I'll make sure not to do that aga-" She turned around to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, and Happy. She had dark shadows under her eyes, "Hello, Wendy, Levy. What's the rest of them doing here?" She said gesturing to Nastu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna. "It was a misunderstanding! Lucy, they were planning a-" Wendy got cut off when Lucy pull out her key, "I summon the! Leo the lion!" "Heh you guys wanna fight I'll give you one," Lucy said with a smirk on her face, _I could _**_never_**_ forgive any one of you! _"No, Lucy you misunderstood-" Gray got cut off with Lucy saying, "Like I could forgive any of you _fairies,_" She said with disgust in her voice, "You guys hurt me, you guys didn't consider my feelings! You guys didn't care about them, all you guys cared about was working on my surprise party!" Lucy said, "How did you no?" Lisanna questioned, "I knew ever since I left, I was sitting silently there at the guild waiting for someone to greet me, but I listened more closely. I could hear Natsu shouting 'All right operation Lucy's surprise party!'" Gray asked "If you knew then why'd you leave?!" Lucy replied, "Like I said, you guys didn't consider my feelings when you guys decided to ignore me."  
Erza had sweat dripping on her face, Wendy, Happy, Lisanna, and Levy were on the verg of crying, Gray and Natsu had guilt in their eyes.  
"I think Lucy would like to go on her first mission in Sabertooth now." Rouge said to Sting, "Yeah I would." Lucy said to Rouge.

**Okay well that's all the creativity I have today! Thanks to those who reviewed! I will respond back to them now! :)**

Tosha232: I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't like you! :( I just made this chapter before you replied! I'm so sorry! Thanks for the review though! It wasn't mean at all, it actually inspired me! :)

leoslady4ever: Yeah since I read lots of fan fictions of Fairy Tail there's never a RoLu moment! I honestly love RoLu more than StingXLucy! Idk why! Haha! And yes Fairy Tail was being very stupid!

DaphneAnimeGirl: Thanks! I just love it that people tell me what parts are good or bad! I'm very thankful that you told me which part you liked the most!

SeraphineHeartfillia: I'm trying to make every chapter longer but I have school and stuff :P I'm sorry, but I'll try to post a chapter everyday if that helps! :)

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Wow your user name is long! But I think I'm going to do RoLu, maybe! :) And thanks for telling me your opinion! :D BTW your English isn't bad!

Thanks for all of those who reviewed! I am very thankful and glad that you guys are telling me your opinions on this. It tells me which couple I should do and etc! Oh and leave a review! It'd help me lots! Have a wonderful day! :) 


	4. Chapter 4:Once our paths cross

**Hello! I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! I am just doing a fan fiction! :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: We will meet again once our paths cross

Normal P.O.V.  
Lucy stood there, "I am not going back to Fairy Tail, _ever._ I was a fairy but now I'm apart of Sabertooth, I can't leave them now when it's just about to get fun." Lucy said ,giving them a little smile, she walked away with Rouge and Sting, she put her hand in the air, with her pointer finger and her thumb out. _Goodbye Fairy Tail. We will meet again once our paths decide to cross. _Rouge, Lucy and Sting went to the missions board and chose out a mission about capturing thieves. "Alright! First mission in Sabertooth here I come!" Lucy said while smiling. It was in a different town, so they had to take a train.  
**~On the train~**  
Rouge and Sting were having motion sickness, Sting was clenching his stomach, Rouge was curled up in a ball. "One of you guys can lay on my lap." Lucy said, Rouge sprinted over to Lucy and put his head on her lap, he felt less sick and more relaxed now. Sting fell over, he was still conscious but he just couldn't sit up anymore. Lucy started playing with Rouge's hair, Rouge closed his eyes and asked Lucy a question, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Lucy giggled and said "Of course I do!" Rouge asked, "Who was it?" Lucy blushed hot red and said "Umm-" Sting interrupted her sentence by puking out the window. _Oh thank god! _"What about you? Rouge?" Lucy questioned, "I do believe in love at first sight, I fell in love with-" Rouge got interrupted by the train stopping, he flew out of Lucy's lap, "Didn't I say to never let that happen again?!" Rouge said while holding on to the frame of the chair, Lucy replied, "I'm sorry!" She said while giggling.  
**~At the Fairy Tail guild~  
**Team Natsu was depressed, they haven't told the rest of the guild that Lucy quit, Erza thought it'd be better if they told them tomorrow on her birthday. The words _I am not going back to Fairy tail _**_ever_**, kept on ringing in Natsu's head. _You guys didn't consider my feelings, _everything that she said, it kept on ringing in Natsu's head. He buried his face in his hands, frustrated. Levy and Wendy were crying and smiling at the same time, _I was a fairy but now I'm a part of Sabertooth, I can't leave them now when it's just about to get fun._ They were happy yet sad that Lucy left Fairy Tail. Lisanna fell asleep with puffy eyes, from crying ,the whole entire time, from the train ride back. Erza was sitting at a table alone, silently, eating a cake. She had her back turned to everyone, she was facing the wall while wiping tears away. Gray put his face in his arms, _I'm glad, glad that Lucy's happy,_ then smiled at the thought. Happy was crying with Levy and Wendy, glad that she's happy but sad that she left.  
**~Skipping time, on the train ride home from the mission~  
**Lucy was exhausted from the mission, she didn't feel like letting anyone lay on her lap, so she fell asleep with her head in her hands. She awoke to the train stopping, Lucy stretched out her arms and her back. "Urggg, we're finally back!" Lucy said while smiling, Sting was clenching his stomach and Rouge was curled up in a ball. "Come on let's go guys!" Lucy said with enthusiasm in her voice. They both stayed in the same position, "Urg..." Sting and Rouge both mumbled.  
Since Lucy couldn't get Sting or Rouge up, she decided to drag them back by their hair. By the time Sting and Rouge awoke, they were in Sabertooth and were just about bald, "My hair..." Rouge said while rubbing the bald spot, "That damn blonde, what the hell did she do?!" Sting shouted as he, also, started to rub his bald spot.  
**  
Lucy's P.O.V.  
**After I dropped off Rouge and Sting at Sabertooth, I decided to go to my apartment. I wanted to get some rest for tomorrow, tomorrow I am going to start training my self to become stronger, stronger for the ones I _love._ I decided to take a bath in white rose soap, then I changed in to my pajamas and went to sleep.  
**~The Next Morning~  
**I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 5:30, I had a lot of time to get ready. I went in to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a bath and wore a yellow shirt with jean shorts and a pink hair bow. Then I decided to eat breakfast. After I ate breakfast I wanted to go to the woods and train my magic, after a few hours of training in the woods I decided to go to Sabertooth.  
~**2 months later~  
**After 2 months of training my self, I've actually gotten quiet stronger than before, I'm not a burden to Sting or Rouge when we go on group missions, which makes me very happy. I haven't seen Fairy Tail , in a while, but I've heard that they've gotten stronger, I guess they did _move on_.  
In those 2 months of training I've never thought about _love_ not even for a single second, I have to be focused, focused because in the next Grand Magic Games, I think I want to compete, to show Fairy Tail my strength, to show them that I've grown.  
"Lucy!" shouted Sting, "Yes?" I replied, "It's time for your picnic with Rouge." Sting said while wiggling his eyes brows, "Oh shut up!" I said while punching him in the face. I approached Rouge, I made a bet with him, that if I didn't fail a solo mission then I get to order Rouge around but if I did lose than I have to go on a picnic with him. Those were the agreements and I lost, horribly. Unfortunately I haven't gotten strong enough, Rouge and Sting can snap me like a stick but they'll see, I will _surpass_ them.

**I'm sorry! That chapter was so short! I'm running out of creativity! But I'll reply to your reviews.**

SeraphineHeartfillia: I'm sorry, I keep on forgetting to do that! XD I'm so forgetful! Thanks for telling me that though, I'll try to remember that. And I read your story while I was taking a break from exercising and I read your chapter, it was actually really good! I left a review and I can't wait until the next chapter! :) I wish you the best of luck on your next chapter! :D

xCrxinityx: Ha! I love Nalu too! :) but I think in this story I want Rolu!

FairyTailWolf6: Haha, thanks! Reviews like yours really inspire me to keep on going, really thanks! :)

axelialea: I'm sorry! :( This is going to be a Rolu! So sorry! Thanks for reviewing though, I really appreciate it!

Tosha232: Hehe, thanks! And your welcome! I'm glad that I made you laugh, when I was writing that part, I was watching Fairy Tail. I'm pretty sure I just came up with that line out of the top of my head. But thanks for replying back and being so nice! :)

Rose JewelStar: I know, I know! I'm trying so hard to fit in writing fan fiction but I get distracted easily! XD Oh and, I'm sorry I didn't mention this but this story takes place after the games, so sorry, but I'll make a Grand Magic Games part when the time comes, thanks for reviewing! :)

Leave a review please, I'd love to hear what you think about it so far. Any opinion helps BTW! :) Have a wonderful day! :)  


**  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Team LRS

**Hello~~! Sorry that last chapter was short... I didn't have enough time and creativity to make it longer! :( The rightful owner of Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima not me! I've finally thought of an ending, maybe...**

Chapter 5: Team L.R.S.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
During that picnic with Rouge, we really didn't do anything. We just ate and talked about lots of random topics, then I went home. It really wasn't a date, if you think about it. Rouge, I feel of him as an older brother, I have lots of deep respect for him, Sting I feel of him as an annoying, younger cousin, he's annoying and I have no respect for him what so ever. There was one topic that I really liked talking about: the team name. Rouge and I kept arguing about it, I wanted it to be Team L.R.S(Fail) but he wanted it to be Team Holy, Shadow, Keys (Fail) After that there wasn't any topics that was really interesting.  
I was on my way home, to my apartment. I was sore as ever! I still wasn't used to the extreme training I'm doing, plus Sting and Rouge ware me out. My apartment building was just one more block away. I heard a big noise and I saw a big circle. It seemed pretty interesting so I went in to the crowd of people and it was Sting and _Natsu, _I looked around to see any other fairies, nope. I turned back around about to sprint home but then I heard my name called, it was Sting. "Lucy!" Sting said, I decided to ignore him since I didn't want to see Natsu, my heart still _hasn't_ forgiven them or healed. "Lucy!" He kept shouting, the next thing I knew someone _pulled_ me in to the middle of the circle, Sting. "What do you want?!" I said while squirming and kicking my legs. "I just wanted to show Natsu that we have _his_ _ex-nakama_." Sting pulled me up near his face and then started nibbling on my neck. I punched him in the face and started rubbing the spot where he nibbled, "What the hell Sting!" I shouted while blushing. Natsu growled, he wasn't jealous but I could tell he was ticked off about the, _I just wanted to show Natsu that we have his ex-nakama,_ thing.  
I took my knee and kneed Sting in the stomach, he passed out. "Okay everybody! There's nothing to see here!" Natsu and I were the only ones left, well if you counted the passed out guy. I threw Sting over my shoulder and said "_Goodbye_ Natsu, see ya later." That day I think that my heart had finally healed, but I could never forgive people who didn't consider my feelings. I got to Sabertooth and tossed Sting on to the floor, "I'm back!" I shouted, being in Sabertooth was really good actually. There are lots of known, dangerous, mages in Sabertooth, but they don't seem really mean or dangerous "Oi Lucy, where were you and Sting, you kids off having fun?" The mage said while wiggling his eyes brows, "Oh shut up!" I said then I kneed him in the stomach, he also passed out. This guild was actually just as comfy as Fairy Tail, everyone was so nice and was very welcoming when I came to this guild.  
**~1 year later~  
**For the past year I've learned that I could never get physically strong, so I decided to make my magic more strong. I thought that if I can't beat up the enemy with my fists, then I could use my head. I am not _strong_, I cannot beat an opponent with my fists, but I am _smart_, I can beat them by using my intelligence, I finally realized that I can beat Sting, Rouge or even Natsu with my intelligence.__

In this past year, I've had a lot of time, time to sleep, time to write, time to talk, time to train, but never enough time to stop and think, think about Fairy Tail, think about lots of things I've never thought about. I never regret decisions that I've made, like running away, I didn't regret it because I got to join Fairy Tail, I didn't regret quitting Fairy Tail either. "Lucy!" A voice shouted, interrupting my thoughts. "Lucy!" it kept on calling, I turned around and shouted "I'm coming!" It was Sting, he was probably worried because I was gone for quiet some time. I started running towards the guild, that feeling, the feeling that I got when I ran to the fountain to find Rouge. _Freedom, Rouge._ As I thought more and more about Rouge, I started to pick up the paste. He is what let me be _free. _"Rouge!" I shouted as I was approaching the guild, I saw him waiting there for someone, waiting _for me_. Before I could reach the guild, I tripped over a rock and landed on my face. "Lucy, are you alright?" Rouge said, "Yeah, it was just a fall." I replied, "Well let's go get some bandages on you," Rouge said while helping me up. He carried me in to the guild, the way he carried me to the hospital a year ago. "How was your **_1 year_**mission?" I asked Rouge, "It went well actually, better than I'd expected." Rouge replied, he started putting bandages on the spots that were bleeding, "Well I would like to go on a mission with you! We haven't talked ever since the picnic! I'd love to hear of all the things you went through and who you fell in love with there!" I said.  
**Normal P.O.V.**  
It was awkward and silent when Lucy asked "I'd love to hear all the things you went through, who you fell in love with," "Hey Rouge! Lucy!" Sting said while marching in, "Oi, why are you guys so quiet!" Sting said, "Well I asked Rouge a question but...he got all awkward and silent..." Lucy said to Sting, "Oh well let's go to that party now!" Rouge said while laughing awkwardly.  
**~At the party~  
**"Cheers for Rouge's engagement!" Everyone shouted as they clinked their beer bottles together, Lucy was holding ice up to her face because of the face plant earlier. "I can't believe that guy got someone as pretty as you!" Lucy shouted as she was, still, holding an ice pack to her face. "How did he propose!? When did he!? How did you guys meet!?" Lucy kept on questioning the poor, new comer to Sabertooth. "Lucy! Give the girl some space!" Shouted Sting. "I'm sorry! It's just that she's so pretty!"  
The new comer is Rouge's fiance, she had long white hair that looked pretty like the snow and eyes that were blue just like the sky. Her name is Valarie.

**I'm sorry that chapter was extremely short! Here is me commenting on your reviews.**

nance-chan: I no! I love Rolu too but in this chapter... I wanted to make the love story different than any others! They just fall in love and confess! But in this fan fiction Lucy is going to go through hell before she can say _I love you_ to Rouge! XD

SeraphineHeartfillia: Please don't quit! I loved your story if that makes you feel better! Keep up with the good work!

JewelStar: I'm actually really confused my self, but SPOILER! It's Rouge! :)

Shout out to asaloveyoru! She's my inspiration! Check out her fan fiction too, no she did not tell me to do this, I wanted to do this myself. I look up to her and respect her/ him! I mean she's the one that inspired this story, but you guys are the ones that keep it going! :) Remember to leave a review telling me your opinion on this! Have a wonderful day~!


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Rouge

**The rightful owner of Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6: Dear Rouge

Normal P.O.V.  
Everyone was celebrating Rouge's engagement, it was starting to get late so Lucy decided to walk home. Lucy finally arrived home and plopped down on her bed, "He's finally in love...I'm glad for him but it _hurts_." Lucy whispered as she pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep. Lucy awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, "Today is my day off!" she said happily while stretching her arms, she skipped to the bathroom and summoned out Plue, "Hey Plue!" Lucy said while waving to him, "Plue, plue!" he said while waving it's hands in the air, "I no, it's been a while!" She said to him as she started picking out which clothes she should wear out today. "This top with this...?" She asked Plue, "Plue, plue!" he kept on saying, "Okay I got it all picked out, now time to take a bath!" she said happily. She sat in the bath tub with her cheeks red from the hot water, "I'm a good actor aren't I Plue." She said sadly, "Plue, plue," he said, "If I weren't so shy with my feelings, Rouge and I would've lived_ happily ever after_." Lucy said while frowning, "Oh well, guess I should get over it and move on!" Lucy said while clapping her hands together, "But I can't, he's the one that set me _free_," Lucy whispered to herself. Lucy got out of the bath and changed in to a black t-shirt, white mini skirt, white combat boots, and a black ribbon in her hair. She was all set to go shopping, _I should probably write a letter to papa and mama._ Lucy wrote a quick letter to her mother and father, put it in an envelop, sealed it, then put it in the box full of unsent letters addressed to her mother and father.  
Lucy went shopping for a while and arrived back home, she sat down at her desk and decided to continue writing her book, after 1 year of quitting. Lucy stayed up late writing her book. She went through so much pain and happiness, she had lots of ideas. "Urgg.." Lucy had been writing non-stop, her hand began to hurt, "I'll go get a glass of water," Lucy had an idea as she took her break, she took out a new piece of paper and began writing, _Dear Rouge, _it started out as, after writing the letter she put it in an envelope and sealed it, then on the front it said **To: Rouge **, then she set it in an empty cabinet.  
**~The next day~  
**Lucy arrived at the guild and saw Rouge sitting out in a field. Lucy approached Rouge, "Hey, what're you doing out here?" Lucy asked Rouge, "Just enjoying the scenery," Rouge replied, "I'm happy for you, I really am." Lucy said while smiling, "Yeah I know, I know you Lucy, your always happy for other people..." Rouge said, silently, "Rouge, I...I want to know what color dress I should wear for your wedding!" Lucy said, happily smiling over her frown. "Well you should probably ask Valarie." Rouge replied.  
Lucy walked in to the guild then began walking towards the missions board, "Catching thieves, killing monsters, destroying evil guilds..." There was one that stood out to Lucy the most, The Ghost town, everyone in the town suddenly disappeared in a day, no trace of them at all. She smiled and grabbed the flyer, "I want to go on this mission," she said happily to the master, "Hmmmm, okay." he filled out all the work and let her leave to the mission.  
**~On the walk~  
**"This sounds interesting." Lucy said while giggling, as she left the guild. "Hologrolium I summon the!" Her spirit walked her until he was tired, "Urg... I can't believe he can only walk half of the trip! Oh well, I guess I'll have to depend on my self for the rest." Lucy said while letting out a sigh. After several hours she finally made it to the ghost town, the sun was still up, "I have some time to look around," She entered the town, it was quiet, all you could hear is Lucy's foot steps. She stopped walking but she heard foot steps, not from one person, from more than one person. She stood still and waited for the group of people to approach. As she took her keys from her bracelet, she looked up to see a red head girl, a raven haired boy, a pink haired boy, a white haired girl, and blue cat.  
Lucy wasn't surprised, "What're you guys doing here?" she asked, still with her guard on, "We're here for the ghost town mission," Natsu said, "What're you doing here?" Gray asked, surprised, "Same reason as you guys," Lucy answered, suddenly a deep voice came out from no where, "Erza Scarlet, Gray Fulbuster, Natsu Dragoneel, and Lisanna Strauss. You've been invited here to watch your friend die." Lucy had a dark aura coming from her, "You've wasted my time," Lucy said while cracking her knuckles. "You cannot kill Lucy," Natsu said, "She can over come anything." Gray finished his sentence as he tilted his to the left. "I want Fairy Tail to suffer, everyone in that guild. They're happy all the time and it disgusts me how happy you guys are, so I want to crush your spirits by killing an _ex-nakama._" The mysterious man said, "So you just intend on killing Lucy?" Erza asked, "Yes I do intend on killing this blond-" He was interrupted by a punch in the face given from Natsu, "She isn't a part of our guild, we shouldn't care about her," Natsu said, the man used dark magic, suddenly shadows started holding down Lucy, "Crap, I shouldn't have let my guard down," Lucy said while getting swallowed by shadows, "Good thing I didn't," Lucy said while smirking.

**I'm sorry! That was short! BTW only new chapters on week days, not on week ends. It's fun writing fan fiction but I've been missing out on One Piece! Please leave a review telling me your opinion! Have a wonderful day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: I am Lucy Heartfillia

**Rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! :) Hope ya enjoy!**

Chapter 7: I am Lucy Heartfillia

Normal P.O.V.  
Lucy got swallowed up by the shadows until she was no more, "Luce.." Natsu whispered, "Come on, you really think I'm that weak?" A girls voice called out, everyone stood in silence, "I'm up here," Lucy shouted, "You see when that man over there was distracted explaining his plan to you guys, I summoned Aquarius and she made a watered version of me," Lucy explained, the man smirked, "I knew you were going to do that," sharp looking shadows darted towards Lucy, while Lucy sat there whistling the shadows stabbed her through the back, "You don't know how many copies I had Aquarius make of me, there might be 2 more or there might be 100 more," Lucy said appearing in one of the empty houses, "You just don't know," Lucy said finishing her sentence.  
The man smirked and said, "My name is-" "Shut up, I don't want to know your name," Erza stated, interupting his sentence, "Lucy," the man said, calling out Lucy, "Are they your _friends?_" the man said, Lucy appeared right in front of him, out of thin air, "They are _not_ my friends," Lucy growled, the man started chuckling, shadows that looked as if they can tear through anything appeared, "You fell for my trap," the shadows went through Lucy, "You missed me," she said appearing out of an ally, "That's what I intended to do," the man replied.  
**~At Saber tooth~  
**"Where's Lucy?" Rouge asked, sounding panicked, "I'm not sure," Sting shrugged, "Well only 2 more hours until the wedding starts! We need to find her! She's one of the bridesmaid!" Rouge shouted back, "Well she probably just went to go fix her make up or something, just relax Rouge," Sting said while leaning back in his chair, Rouge sprinted out of the room, leaving Sting alone. "Master, where is Lucy?" Rouge questioned, "She left on a mission not too long ago," the master said casually, "Well the wedding starts in 2 hours and Lucy isn't here! Why would you let her go out on a mission if you knew that today was the wedding!?" Rouge shouted, "She wanted to go, she was destined to go," The master replied honestly, "Crazy old fart is already going crazy!" Rouge said while walking out of the master's office.  
**~On the mission~  
**Lucy eyes widened, she looked around, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy laid on the ground covered in blood. "What did you do?" Lucy asked, furious, "I missed you but I _hit_ them," the man replied, suddenly a shadow went darting to Natsu, Lucy knew, she _knew_ that the man thought of stabbing it through his heart. She shielded Natsu as the shadow darted through her heart, Natsu's eyes widened in shock, "Lucy...?" Natsu quietly said, Lucy's head was on Natsu's shoulder, "Lucy!" Shouted Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Happy, they all ran up to Lucy, put her down on her back and circled around her. "She's...going to die..." Gray said, sadly, Lucy coughed up blood and said, "I have an apartment...near Sabertooth, ask Sting or Rouge where it is...there's a letter for each of you guys, it's hidden in... my apartment," Lucy said in between the coughs, "I am strong, I am here and I am Lucy Heartfillia..." Those were Lucy's last words as she died with a smile on her face, Natsu turned around with shadows under his eyes, he cracked his knuckles, then made a cracking noise that came from his neck, "Lucy!" A voice interrupted Natsu, it was Rouge and Sting.  
As they both got closer and closer they saw Lucy on the ground covered in blood, "What did you guys do?" Sting asked ,mockingly, "I _killed_ her," the man announced, you could sense a dark aura coming from, no other than, Rouge. Without any words he punch the man in to the ground, Rouge didn't even need to use his dragon slayer magic to kill this man, he just had to use his fists. Rouge finished off the man leaving a pool of blood coming from the man, "It's a shame, I didn't even no his name yet," Rouge said while walking away from the mess he just made. "Is Lucy really _dead?_" Sting asked, "Yes..." Natsu replied back, "It's my fault," Natsu finished, "All mine." He kept repeating.  
"Where is Lucy's apartment?" Erza questioned while looking down at Lucy's dead body, "Why? Why would you guys need to no where her apartment is, you guys rejected her." Sting replied ,angry, Rouge looked down at Lucy's dead body, _this has to be a dream, a horrible nightmare, but it isn't because Lucy's smiling, _Rouge thought, "She said that there were letters for each of us, we just wanted to see what that's about," Lisanna replied, with a shaky voice, still haunted from seeing her friend die. "If that is Lucy's last wish, then we'll grant it happily," Rouge said while walking off.  
**~At Lucy's apartment~  
**They got in from the spare key that Lucy gave Rouge, they started searching everywhere, no letter was found, until Happy opened a cabinet, he found a letter that said **To:Rouge,** Happy said "You guys! I found a letter!" "Let me see," Erza said while snatching it from Happy, "It's addressed to Rouge," Erza handed Rouge the letter and Rouge opened it.  
**  
Dear Rouge,  
Your the one that saved me, your the one that set me free and that's why I respected you so much. But as time grew and I got to no you more, it wasn't respect anymore, it was love. I love you and I always will, but when I heard about you going on a one year mission, I wanted to leave with you, make sure you were mine and no one elses but I couldn't,master disagreed so I stayed at Sabertooth, waiting for your arrival. 6 months passed and I was still waiting, hoping that you arrived early, but when I came in to the guild Sting told me that you got engaged. Once Sting told me that I ran home and I didn't cry, I didn't go on a rampage, I sat down and took it in. I trained my self to act like I liked your finance, and I mastered it.  
P.S. Your mine Rouge and I am yours, and you can forever have my heart.  
-Lucy Heartfillia**

Rouge trembled as he read the letter, "I love you too, Luce." he whispered.

**I no! Cheesy ending! There'll be another chapter! Leave a review telling me your opinion! Thanks! Have a wonderful day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm back!

**Rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! Not me! Hey guys! I think I might continue this story? Maybe? Tell me if I should! Remember to review telling me if I should continue or not!**

Chapter 8: I'm back!

Normal P.O.V.  
As they lowered Lucy's casket everyone at the funeral was in tears, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth attended her funeral. "Lucy Heartfillia, she will always be remembered. She was an ex-member of Fairy Tail but still cared for them, she never did forgive them for the pain they caused Lucy. Sabertooth, Lucy loved being in Sabertooth, Sabertooth never did hurt Lucy, they healed her heart." The priest said as they started taking shovels and putting dirt on her casket. All Levy, Wendy and Happy could do was cry as they started putting more dirt on her casket, Erza was curled up in a ball, watching one of her best friends get buried, Lisanna was held back by her older brother, Elf man because Lisanna wanted to say good bye to Lucy one more time, Natsu stood there whispering, in the rain, _it's my fault_, Gray stood there under an umbrella and started crying as they put more and more dirt on her, Rouge and Sting both carried 1 bouquet of white roses, Lucy's favorite, Sting stood under an umbrella, watching as dirt was placed on her, Sting had only a few tears come out of his eyes, Rouge had,only, a few tears that hit his cheeks.  
After Lucy's funeral Natsu decided to open up his letter.

**Dear Natsu,  
You were the best team mate I could ever ask for, you made me feel very happy and glad that we met because of that fake salamander. When you decided to ignore me, it felt as though there was a hole in my heart, no one could ever heal it. But once I joined Sabertooth, it finally healed, the hole healed, it made me feel free like the wind. I never did forgive you but I did care about you, I cared about Fairy Tail, you guys were my family. Once I joined Sabertooth, they welcomed me, they made me feel at home just like Fairy Tail did. I'm very glad that you guys decided to ignore me, I wouldn't have had this opportunity to increase my magic, to prove that I am stronger. I am very glad but at the same time very lonely, very, very lonely. You guys were the one that took me in when I was as weak as a stick, you guys wouldn't give me to the phantom lord when your guild was destroyed, you guys were my family, I love you guys. But you guys were the one that made me cry, you guys were the ones that made me stronger, thank you Natsu, if I didn't meet you, then I don't know what would've happened to me.  
-Lucy Heartfillia**

~5 years later~  
It had passed 5 years since Lucy Heartfillia died and was buried next to her mother and father. Fairy Tail had to move on one way or another, so they decided to stop being so sad because of their loss and started smiling again, as for Sabertooth it was a little different. Everyone in Sabertooth was very sad, Rouge thought that Lucy would walk in through the doors and say "I'm back you guys!" but it never did happen, everyone but Rouge decided to be happy for Lucy's sake. Rouge was a ball of hatred, literally, he'd sit in the corner of Sabertooth, curl up in a ball and act cold to who ever who passed him.

**? P.O.V.  
**I searched for a building that had the same white mark on my right palm, a Sabertooth it looked like. I finally found the building, it was only 1 more block away, I decided to run the rest of the way. I finally made it to the building, it looked like it was built on rocky land, but as I looked closer I saw a Saber tooth with it's mouth opened, "Wow," I simply said as I kept on admiring it.  
I took out a mirror to make sure my face wasn't dirty, I looked at my sharp red eyes, _Okay Lucy you __can do this, you can do this. Master told me I shouldn't be so nervous for this,_ I whipped out a comb and started combing my hair, that was a black as night.  
I opened the door quietly, tapped on a blonde haired boy's shoulder and said "Excuse me, can you show me to your master?" He looked shocked, I stepped back a little frightened, everyone's eyes were on me, I heard some whisper _Lucy_, a person that was looking at me said "It's on the top floor," I walked up the stairs slowly and opened the guild masters door slowly, I walked in and said "Hello, I am Lucy Heartfillia," I said while giving him a little wave, "I'd like to know more about this mark on my right palm." I said while pointing to it.

**Sorry if I haven't been commenting on your reviews! I've been busy lately and just had enough time to write the chapter! So sorry!**

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: I no! I do too! :) I think I'm going to do a few more chapters then I think that'll be the end of it.

ChuChu43: Thanks for the encouragement! It means a lot! :)

DaphneAnimeGirl: Yup I love One Piece! :) Haha, it is indeed very awesome! Yes and I do get distracted by fan fiction too, so I have no time to fit in One Piece but I somehow find time for Fairy Tail...XD Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! :D

Mirajane S Erza S: Haha, thanks for commenting on all of them, it told me that you like the story. And yes I,too, know how Lucy feels to be heart broken.

Tosha232: Aw! Thanks! LOL, I love it that your willing to share that much information with me! It makes me feel like a friend *wipes tear*

RedHillsTop: The blood came from her head, she hit her head hard on the ground. Hope that helps! :)

DianaSawas: Thanks! :)

Whiterose937888: Really thanks! I love reviews like yours because it tells me that people actually like my story! :)

Please review and tell me your opinion! :) It'd be nice to hear it! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

**Rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! Not me! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Fate

Normal P.O.V.  
Lucy still had her finger pointed to the white mark, "Yes, yes, this was bound to happen...Lucy Heartfillia has come back, from the _dead._" The master said while stroking his beard, Lucy rubbed the back of her head, "No, well yes but I'm not sure...I just came back here after training for a while," Lucy replied, still confused, "You came here from the under world, did you not?" The master questioned, "Yes I did..." Lucy replied, honestly, "Then you are _no longer_ human, you came back from the _dead._" The master told Lucy, "Yes I am know longer _human_, I am now a _demon_." Lucy replied, "I came back to the human world seeking my memories back, since I was sent to the under world with my heart stabbed I loss memories, lots of them." Lucy told the master, "Well if you can come back as a demon then why don't you have your memories?" the master asked, "Well I was in pretty bad condition plus death was going to collect my soul soon...so this nice man helped me out by turning me in to a demon, it was painful, very painful but that's all I remember, me being sent to the under world without much time left." Lucy replied as she got up, "Anyways, since I still have this guild mark," she said while pointing to it, "I am still a member, am I not?" Lucy said while giving off a small smile, "Yes, of course your still a member."  
Lucy walked out of the masters office with a big smile on her face, "I think I might regain my memories, this is so fantastic." Lucy said while walking back wards and laughing, the next thing she knew she tripped over a ball, as ball that was speaking. It started insulting her, "You better watch where your going lady, I'm not in the mood, ugly." the ball said, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time!" She said while wiping off her black skirt, "Whats your name?" Lucy asked, "Rouge..." He said while still curled up in a ball, "Oh well I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," Rouge stood up and examined her, everything was the same except for her red eyes, and black hair, "Lu...cy?" he asked, "Yup, Lucy Heartfillia! Well I got to get going...I need to go gain some memories!" Lucy walked off while giggling, Rouge grabbed her hand, without hesitation.  
"Wait..." Rouge said, "Uhh, yeah?" she said while turning back, "Lucy, I've missed you, I'm quiet shocked that you are back, after all you did get stabbed in the heart," Rouge said quietly, "Oh, I'm sorry...Rouge was it? I'm guessing you knew _human_ Lucy, well I'm demon Lucy. I've lost all my memories, now I am trying to regain them. I'm not the same Lucy you used to know..." Lucy walked off leaving Rouge shocked, after a few seconds of processing Rouge was on the run, he ran after Lucy who had already left the guild, "Lucy! Lu..cy! I need to tell...you something, I didn't marry Valarie! I didn't marry her because I loved you, I loved you and only you. I was ignorant for not realizing your feelings before.." Rouge said while breathing heavily, "Rouge...I'm not the same Lucy that you knew but let me tell you this, if we were meant for each other fate will bring us back together, if we weren't meant for each other then...I'm sorry..." Lucy left Rouge once again, she shouted, "If you want to know where I am going, I'm going to a guild named...I think...Fairy...Fairy Tail! Don't worry about me." She turned around slightly, waved, then smiled happily.  
Lucy arrived to Magnolia, she was completely lost. She didn't know her way around Magnolia, she walked and walked until her feet started turning red, when she stopped to rub her feet on a bench she heard a big noise like a fight was going on. She walked to that noise and she found the Fairy Tail guild, "Wow.. I can't believe I found it! Now time to go in and ask about my self." Lucy said while she whipped out her mirror and began fixing her black hair, "Okay! I'm ready!" She said then she opened the doors slowly, everyone was too focused on the fight going on, she sat down at the bar, quietly that way no one can notice her. "Hello, what would-" Mirajane eyes widened as she turned around and saw the red eyed girl sit at the bar, "Lu...cy." Mirajane said as water tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Mirajane! Why are you-" Erza said but as she looked at the black haired girl, Erza's eyes also widened in shock, Erza was speech less.

**Sorry for extremely short chapter! I'll try to make it normal length-ed next time but I didn't have enough time to, extremely sorry! Well I hope you enjoyed! :) Remember to review telling me your opinion on this! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10: A black rose

**Rightful owner is Hiro Mashima! I hope you enjoy! I've been gone for a while because my computer broke D: But should I really continue? Yes, no? Leave a review telling me if I should continue because I really don't know anymore!**

**Chapter 10: A black rose**

Normal P.O.V.

Erza had a big smile across her face, "Lucy," she said, "Oh, hello, do I by any chance know you?" Lucy questioned, both, Erza and Mirajane, "You have black hair..." Mirajane said, "And red eyes," Erza finished Mirajane's sentence, "You don't remember us?" Erza asked, "Nope, I'm sorry," Lucy said, "I'm not your Lucy, I'm a different Lucy, the demon Lucy, I came from the underworld," Lucy said, "Wait so you got sent to hell?" Mirajane asked, shocked, "No, that's not it, I could choose if I could go or not and I guess I chose the underworld," Lucy answered, "If you can come back a demon, why don't you have your memories?" Erza asked, puzzled, "Once I chose to go the underworld, I got sent there right away, it's very dangorous because there are lots of hungry demons. For humans you die the second you get there but the only way you can survive is to become a demon, a man tunred me in to a demon, it was a painful process." Lucy said while showing Erza and Mirajane the back of her neck, it looked like a tattoo.

"It's a rose," Mirajane said while touching it gently, "It's a black rose, the man carved it in to the back of my neck," Lucy said while frowning a bit, "So carving this in the back of your neck turns you in to a demon?" Erza asked, confused, "No, if a normal human carves it into your neck, your still a human, a demon has to do it." Lucy replied, "What did he carve it with?" Mirajane asked, curious, "His nails, that's the only way it'll work," Lucy replied while touching the back of her neck, "Wait that still doesn't answer my questions," Erza said, "Since I got sent there with my heart stabbed, I didn't have much time left for the demon the complete the black rose, I was going to die any minute and Death would come to collect my soul," Lucy replied.

"Complete the black rose?" Mirajane asked, "Yes, all it needed was another demon's blood, but unfortunately we couldn't get another one cause I was going to die of blood loss." Lucy replied, "How do you complete the process?" Erza asked, "After you get the other demons blood, the demon that carved the symbol into you has to kiss it," Lucy replied.

"Bye Lucy! I hope we'll see you again!" Mirajane said while waving at Lucy, "Bye!" Lucy shouted as she waved back at Mirajane and Erza, "It's a good thing know one else met Lucy," Erza said to Mirajane while sighing, "Yeah it is," Mirajane replied.

"It was nice meeting them," Lucy whispered while smiling, "Wait!" A voice shouted, "Yes?" Lucy answered back, "I wanted to give you something," Mirajane said, "Here it's a Fairy Tail necklace, I made it myself, I hope you like it." Mirajane said as she gave the necklace to Lucy, "Wow, it's the logo," Lucy said while putting it on, "I like the color of it, pink," Lucy said while admiring it, "Thanks! It's really beautiful!" Lucy said while hugging Mirajane, "It's no problem," Mirajane replied.

Lucy sighed as she sat on the park bench, "Will I ever regain my memories?" Lucy asked her self, "Well I've got to find my apartment, if I have one. Oh maybe one of the Sabertooth members know if I have one or not," Lucy said while getting up.

~At Sabertooth~

"Finally made it!" Lucy said, she walked in and tapped on ,the boy she met earlier, Rouge's shoulder, "I'd like to know if I have an apartment or not," Lucy said, "Yes you do, we've been paying rent the whole entire time you were gone," Rouge said while handing her the key, "Thanks," Lucy said while smiling.

~At Lucy's apartment~

Lucy was lost, she didn't know which building was hers, she decided to guess. Lucy chose the white building, Lucy walked in but didn't know which floor she lived on or which room, all the sudden everything was spinning, _what's happening?_ Lucy thought while leaning against the wall, "Floor 3, room 13," Lucy said aloud, "What? A flash back maybe?" Lucy said while unlocking the door.

(*Keep in mind that Lucy doesn't live in the same apartment as she does in the manga/anime*)

Lucy walked in to her apartment, _everthing is so familiar,_ Lucy thought as she walked through the whole entire apartment. Lucy went in to the bathroom and took a bath in white rose soap that she found, after that she changed into sleeping clothes and went to sleep.

Once Lucy woke up she looked in the pantry and fridge, "Seems like there is no food," Lucy said while opening a cabinet, "Oh," Lucy cheered, "There's tea!" She said happily, "I don't need food anyway," Lucy said aloud.

"Huh? Why don't you need food?" A boy asked, Lucy turned around, ready to fight, "Oh it's just you, your in Sabertooth, the blonde boy that I met earlier," Lucy said letting down her guard, "Yep, are you going to answer my question?" Sting asked, "And why do you have black hair and red eyes?" He asked, "I'm a demon, demons don't need food, they don't need to bathe, they don't need to sleep, they don't need to use the bathroom," Lucy replied, "Hmmm?" Sting asked still confused.

"The only reason why I sleep, eat, and bathe is because I have nothing better to do, other demons prefer not to do the work," Lucy answered, Sting looking at Lucy still confused said, "Well you need eat, sleep, and bathe." "We demons don't need to do those things because all we need are human souls," Lucy said while looking at Sting, "Human souls?" Sting asked.

"Yes, human souls, you have an okay looking soul," Lucy said while pouring tea in to her cup, "You can see my soul?" Sting asked surprised, "Yes all demons can," Lucy replied, "Well how do you know if it's good or not?" Sting asked, "Well the more happier the soul is, is the more disgusting it is, the more depressed the soul is, the more tastier it is." Lucy said while grinning.

"In order to eat human souls, I need to kill them first," Lucy said while smirking, "How do you kill them?" Sting asked, "I kill the ones that are about to die, that way it won't be a bad thing," Lucy replied, "Well killing someone is already a bad thing," Sting whispered, "What if you don't eat human souls?" Sting questioned, "Simple, you perish. I eat one every chance I get. You start to weaken, you get skinnier, you start coughing out blood, then you perish, this all happens without a month of no human souls," Lucy said with her red eyes glowing.

"Does it have to be human souls?" Sting said while gulping, "It's tastier and it gives you more strength, if I eat an animals soul it gives me half of the strength a human soul gives me and it's less tasty," She said while licking her lips, "I need to go to Sabertooth," Sting said then bolted out of the apartment, "Oh well, I haven't eaten yet this month, I shall go out and eat," Lucy said while grinning big.

~Skipping after Lucy's done eating~

"That was delicious," Lucy said while sitting on a chair, "It's only the afternoon, I guess I'll go kill some time at Sabertooth," She said while opening the door. Lucy arrived to Sabertooth and went in, she sat down at the bar and ordered just a glass of water, "Lucy?" A guild member asked, "Yes, Lucy Heartfilia," She said while grinning, "I thought you were dead," Another guild member asked, "I am," She said while smirking.

"Lucy," A black haired boy said, "Your still in Sabertooth?" The black haired boy asked, "I still have the mark so why can't I be?" Lucy replied, "Do you remember my name?" He asked while pointing to himself, "Nope," Lucy said while staring at him, bored, "Rag was it or Rage?" Lucy said while giggling, "Rouge, it's Rouge," He replied.

Lucy was bored so she decided she'd leave Sabertooth for the day, she went to the Magnolia Town and wandered around. Lucy was shopping for clothes, shoes, and etc, when she decided to take a break she saw a pink haired boy, she started having a head ache, everything was so blurry, once she took her eyes off the pink haired boy everything went back to normal. "That's funny," She whispered while picking up her bags and leaving, "What's funny?" The pink haired boy asked him self, accidently listening to what Lucy just said.

Lucy was walking around her old apartment, without knowing. She made it to the park and sat down at a bench, "...Natsu..." his name slipped out of her mouth, "That's weird, I don't know a Natsu," She said to her self, "What's weird?" A pink haired boy asked her, "Oh it's nothing," Lucy replied, not making eye contact, "Okay bye now," Lucy said while giving a little smile to the pink haired boy.

"Wait, your Lucy." the boy said, "I used to be the blonde one but now she's dead," Lucy said while rolling her eyes, "How are you alive?" he asked, "I'm a demon, now leave me alone," she replied, quite annoyed, "Lucy, your a demon! That's so cool! Why didn't you tell me?" the boy said, Lucy walked away without replying, "Do you remember me? I'm Natsu," He said while holding out his hand, Lucy shook his hand and said "Hello, it's nice meeting you Natsu, now I'm late for something," "For what? You just got back from the dead, we need to tell Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, "No, I don't know who you are," Lucy said while grinding her teeth, "What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I don't have any of my memories, I don't know what this "Fairy Tail" is, I know it's a guild, but I don't know what deep meaning it has in my life," Lucy told Natsu, "Huh?" He replied, confused, "I used to be your Lucy but now I'm demon Lucy without any memories of my past life," Lucy said.

Leave a review telling me your opinion! I'm sorry I can't update everyday now, I'm really busy now that winter break just ended. I have to get my grades up too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
